


ｷｬ━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━!!

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW
Summary: 《やしサト》的前身





	ｷｬ━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━!!

捡到了一只小狗。

 

这么说有点不太恰当，其实那是他的学生。非常有活力，且可爱有礼的小学五年级生。他自觉不是个好人，只是碍于教师身份才把男孩带回家。

 

心血来潮的后果就是男人现在不能优先享用热腾腾的浴缸，一墙之隔的浴室除了最初的一阵水声之外几乎死寂，让他怀疑那个男孩是不是在泡澡时睡着了。最终忍不住推门进去，男孩被水汽蒸得粉团子一样，趴在浴缸边缘睡着了。男人一边庆幸着对方没有溺死一边叹气把男孩裹进浴巾里，给他换了一套保暖的衣物之后自己也快速冲了澡。

 

“告诉老师，怎么这么晚还在外面游荡？”此时两人都躺在床上，男孩只是打了个旽醒得很快，对着他的学生男人尽可能放轻声音。

 

男孩在近距离的注视下避无可避，犹豫了好一阵才扭扭捏捏地告诉他的老师，妈妈把他的东西弄丢了早上他们大吵了一架。

 

话说到这男人马上明白了，这小家伙是碍于面子闹别扭迟迟不肯回家，才被自己捡了回去。

 

真遗憾啊，不管是什么原因，到了他这里这么能一点报酬都不收呢？男人挂上能让男孩安心的笑容：“想吃点糖吗？”男孩果然双眼亮晶晶地，也许有想起妈妈睡前不能吃糖的嘱咐，但犹豫几秒之后还是接了过来。

 

男人也叼了一根和小孩子一同靠坐在床头，看对方色粉的嘴唇裹挟着糖棍，可以想见细嫩的小舌咂摸着舔舐糖果吸食蜜汁，左颊偶尔因为糖粒而凸起一块。咔吱咔吱，男孩吃到最后两三下咬碎糖果咽下去，抬起头正对上男人的视线，他浑然不觉被这样盯着有什么不对，眼巴巴地索取更多的甜头。

 

偌大的房子里没有第三个人。“想不想再吃多点？”

 

男孩盯着男人似乎闪着红光的眼睛，咽了口唾沫小小地点了头，浑然不知自己被他不怀好意的老师在另一种意义上拐上了床。

 

 

男孩居然兼具女性的生殖器，这是他完全没有预料到的。虽然刚刚帮他擦干身子不过那处穴缝太过细幼而没有被注意到。

 

棒棒糖已经融了大半，小小糖粒嵌在头端。男人捻住纸棒在男孩穴口比划了下缓慢地插了进去。还带着男人唾液的糖在穴肉间来回摩擦，堪堪抵住了幼嫩的子宫口。“嗯、哈啊…呜…啊”硬质糖果挨着颈肉滑动挤蹭，打着转磨蹭。两指捏着糖棍又深入了一点，指尖没入粉嫩穴口。“啊！呜、嗯、啊啊、啊！”又小了一圈的糖粒压迫着宫口一团软肉轻易刺了进去，轻柔刮磨热滑的宫壁。

 

“老、师、啊……嗯呃、不要、啊！……”男孩大开的双腿不住颤抖，埋着糖棍的穴口因为内里的蹂躏而抽搐不止。细棒被抽出后不见了顶端的糖果，细小甜蜜的糖果被宫颈卷进贪嘴的内腔，纸棒滑溜溜的沾满男孩的体液。甜腻糖粒滴溜溜在膣肉间翻滚，那粒硬糖酥酥痒痒地很快就融化了。

 

“好吃吗？真是贪心的孩子……”男孩还没能回过神，隐隐约约感觉到男人笑着拿纸棒戳他的嘴唇，又划过脖颈隔着睡衣挑拨乳头。他对于这一切恐惧又无措，但孩童的好奇心以及更高昂的酥麻的感觉让他没有反抗的欲望。连射精功能都未发育的男孩当然不会知道叫他骨头都要融化的快乐名为性欲。

 

所以在他的老师挺着性器抵住他下身的时候男孩只是揪紧床单，努力咽下失控的吟喘。“啊……、嗯……咿……”那根粗壮得惊人的硬物一点点打开甜蜜幼穴，相对茎身来说尖利的龟头把肉唇肏得陷进去，鲜明到可怖的饱胀感把男孩不上不下地卡在血脉贲张的生殖器上，感觉里面已经满了但他还没能把老师的生殖器全部吃下去。

 

充血也显得稚嫩的雌穴嵌着深红色筋肉饱满的阴茎，男孩咬着嘴唇大睁着泪蒙蒙的眼睛盯着交合处，好像疑惑这么小的肉缝是怎么接纳粗长的肉物，膣肉自发地蠕动起来，男人被里面肉嘴吸得几乎呻吟出来。

 

“放松……太紧了。”男人啪地抽了一下男孩小小的屁股，吓得他漏出一声悲鸣，呜呜地连串掉下眼泪来。没能让男孩放松反而让他绞得更紧了。

 

“唔……”子宫口不断的吸啄张开的精口，男人尝试着更深地开垦这副幼稚又淫荡的生殖器，不管怎么捣弄捅干都无法让近乎黏合的宫口松嘴，男孩被自己一阵狠肏狼狈地吐出带着哭腔的呻吟。

 

一股黏汁被龟头挤了出来，男孩子宫显然已经动情，在硬物不留余力的挤压下噗叽地冒出混着糖汁的淫液。男人的阴茎在来回叩击中染得黏糊甜蜜，子宫想吃进这根更粗长的棒棒糖似地，小小打开宫颈暴露出稚气而淫乱的内腔。

 

男人小腹抽搐着，埋在男孩的幼穴里喷出一股浊精，陌生的烫流激得男孩哭着呻吟，却是乖顺地承受了接下来的精液。射精时的龟头紧绷肿胀到了极致，又重又快的肏干硬是挤开了娇嫩紧闭的子宫颈，用浊烫精液侵犯男孩的子宫。“嗯哈、啊、……”男孩被烫到似的浑身剧颤，咬着手腕小幅度地弓起腰吞纳男人的精液。温暖的宫颈吮着男人滚烫的龟头，宫腔被直射得不停收缩，精液一股股内射进来堆积成热黏的精团，沉甸甸撑开男孩还没成熟的孕囊。

 

相契合的下体被精液淋湿，一片床单也浸得黏哒哒的时候子宫也成了饱和的精壶，宫颈管都充满精液。肚子里非常地热和胀，男孩喘息地绞紧了他的老师，连同他浓郁得成团的精子。抽离宫颈之后绵软的壶口溢出白浊，男人捅一下宫口就被淋了一泡精液，男孩气都没喘匀就惊叫着被打开最深的腔穴，尚还烫人的新鲜精液噗噗咕咕地全被捣弄挤出紧绷的肉腔，混合的体液淋漓地挤出穴外。子宫里还满含黏腻的体液，龟头就着这润滑液开垦男孩的孕囊。男孩无法正常思考了，抽吸着气努力放松下来敞开自己，床单在他发白的指节下嗤地一声出现了裂缝。

 

“——全都吃下去了，好孩子。”男人情热地揉搓被自己插得鼓起的部位，溢出一声餍足的呻吟。男孩圆睁着泪眼抽搐一下，好一会才发出似尖叫似哭泣的呻吟。子宫虽然还没有发育到可以受孕的程度但已经能紧紧裹住成年男人的龟头了，膣肉细滑湿热异常，一跳一跳地套弄阴茎，像个尺寸过小的淫具一样龟头到根部舔咬整根性器。

 

男人慢慢地从那逼仄的肉腔里退出来，过大的龟头在宫口里卡了壳，他喘了一口气差点呻吟出来，用更大的力气拔出去。“哈啊、啊、啊、呃！……”男孩因为粗暴的一拽痉挛着尖喘一声，然后感觉到滚烫粗胀的东西更用力更深地再一次插进了最里面酸胀的地方，残留的体液在肉与肉的空隙里咕叽地流窜，肚子被老师撑得鼓起。他僵硬着身子大口喘息，衣服被推到锁骨位置暴露出已经硬起的肉粒，兴奋起来的男人捏着细小乳尖把他操得哭出来。

 

“……啊、哈啊、嗯嗯、啊嗯、老师……呜！”小孩子身体柔软而温暖，比成人高些的体温抱起来非常舒服。男孩还不能适应子宫性爱的刺激，因为太过舒服，到了让人难受的地步而哭了起来。塞着龟头的子宫痉挛不停，糊着精液也不知道男孩到底有没有潮吹的机能，软乎乎湿答答成阴茎的形状。男人的整根生殖器完全硬起来，散着高热插进股间绵嫩雌穴，两团胀鼓结实的肉袋把柔滑臀瓣拍出红通通的阴囊印子。

 

一只手托住后腰，一只手抚摩平坦的胸腹，带了点肉感的躯干温驯地弯折成勾人的曲线，男孩实在是非常乖巧，让他把腿打开犹豫一下就听话地把柔润双腿朝外打开，让他玩弄自己红着眼圈也照做了。他还没有通精，瘪着嘴硬着头皮稍带困惑地拨弄幼茎的模样可爱得不得了，男人阴茎被取悦似地抽搐了好一阵，引来男孩不堪承受的哭哽。

 

他的学生平日里就可爱得紧，现下因为自己的侵犯更是可爱得一塌糊涂。男孩开始承受不了过激的快感，有点涣散的泪眼直直看向自己，像是哀求又像是邀请，在肏到最里面的时候溢出唾液的小嘴就哽咽地泄出淫荡的尖叫。男孩的肉穴实在异常舒服，男人忍了又忍，充精到极限的生殖器几乎把甬道操成阴茎形状才射出第二次精液。

 

那根持续喷精的阴茎把他钉死在男人手上，大股新鲜精液冲得子宫痉挛地绞吸，缠得男人忍不住挺着阴茎把更有力的射精送进黏膜里。软弹子宫里咕叽咕叽地被烫硬肉刃粗暴搅动，“咿啊、啊、老、师！坏掉了、嗯啊啊！”男孩向他的老师哭求着，全然不知自己姿态的淫靡，扶着肚子一边流泪一边用最后一点力气踢蹬床单，好像这样就能挤出子宫里烫得要命的坚硬龟头来。紧嫩的宫颈肉撸动阴茎，男人猛一沉腰更深地卡进宫腔压制了对方这最后用以发泄的动作，精液噗嗤地涌出穴外，男孩声音都变了调，崩溃似地哭泣，熔了骨头般被压着灌精。龟头顶到肚皮上，幼滑宫壁被浇得滚烫，一股接一股精液射得男孩不能成言。

 

男孩失了神志地躺在床上发抖，性器拔出后还不成声地哭吟，幼嫩雌穴被操得大敞，咕咕地从子宫里涌出滚热的白浊。手指和阴茎上的精液把男孩嘴唇口腔也搅得一塌糊涂。

**Author's Note:**

> 《やしサト》的前身


End file.
